A download method is known in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-216383, in which, if a player operates a predetermined button on an information processing apparatus to provide an instruction to stop rotation of a plurality of slots, the type of content and/or number of contents to be downloaded are determined according to patterns arranged in the slots.
The above-described download method determines the type of content and/or the number of contents by the slots, that is, is merely a type of “lottery” which determines “win” or “lose”.
The question arises, however, as to whether or not the result of the slots can be used for decision making in the progress of the game. The result is that an action of a character of a player in the game is determined according to the result of the slots.
It could therefore be helpful to improve the interest in a game by determining an action of a character of a player in the game according to the result of the slots.